


Umano troppo umano (chi ti rompe i denti per sentirsi duro)

by Gweiddi_at_Ecate



Series: Marlena portami a casa [15]
Category: I Medici | Medici: Masters of Florence (TV), I Medici | Medici: The Magnificent (TV)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Other, Protective Siblings
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:29:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21637393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gweiddi_at_Ecate/pseuds/Gweiddi_at_Ecate
Summary: Cerco il mio futuro, gli occhi di qualcunoUno, centomila non c'è più nessunoChi ti rompe i denti per sentirsi duroChi ti ruba il pane per sentirsi furboIn cui Lorenzo e Giuliano difendono Francesco ma non loro stessi.
Relationships: Bianca di Piero de' Medici/Guglielmo de' Pazzi, Giuliano de' Medici/Lorenzo "Il Magnifico" de' Medici/Francesco de' Pazzi
Series: Marlena portami a casa [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1196389
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	1. Se poi si perde mi tocca scendere (da quello che non so di me)

**Author's Note:**

> Titolo di fan fiction e capitoli da [Umano](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jQSxfUF-n5U) di Ermal Meta.  
> Primo capitolo ambientato a inizio ottobre 2006, il secondo nel novembre dello stesso anno.

A Lorenzo piace vedere Francesco quando è a Roma, nel suo appartamento con i coinquilini che lui si ostina a chiamare semplicemente così, _coinquilini_ , anche se sarebbe molto più semplice ammettere che sono i suoi amici. Francesco è a suo agio qui, curva meno le spalle, sorride più spesso.

È quasi come essere ancora a Barcellona. _Q_ _uasi_.

Francesco siede al tavolo della cucina, degli appunti sparsi davanti a sé e una matita che fa oscillare nervosamente tra le mani mentre spiega a Giuliano come funziona il conto economico – un’impresa titanica, considerato che finora né Lorenzo né i professori prima di scuola e ora dell’università sono riusciti a farglielo entrare in testa – e Giuliano ci sta pure provando a dargli retta, ma i suoi occhi continuano a cadere sul torace nudo di Francesco, e Lorenzo non riesce a trattenere un ghigno ogni volta che _vede_ la concentrazione di suo fratello venire meno.

“Ma ormai non le fanno i computer queste cose?”

“Hai mai visto un estratto conto? Una busta paga? Sono scritti tutti con dare e avere, e ci saranno anche nei mastri che dovrai compilare all’esame, quindi chiudi la bocca e ascolta.”

“E se pagassi qualcuno per farmi l’esame?”

“Giuliano, sto per metterti le mani addosso.”

Giuliano sogghigna, gli occhi che brillano di mille sottintesi sfacciati e neanche l’ombra di una remora. “Okay.”

“No, non ti piacerà.”

A onor del vero, Francesco senza maglia è uno spettacolo abbastanza distraente, e parte di questa spettacolarità è data dal fatto che Francesco non se ne rende assolutamente conto. Lui ha semplicemente caldo – Francesco _è_ caldo, anche volendo non si può dormire con lui con i vestiti addosso perché è come stendersi di fianco a un termosifone – e qui in questo appartamento non si vergogna a uscire dalla sua stanza con indosso solo i pantaloni grigi di una tuta, il tatuaggio che gli svetta tra scapola e spalla.

Non sa di portare sulla schiena i segni dei graffi che Giuliano gli ha lasciato ieri notte. Lo sa Giuliano però, che si è addormentato abbracciato alla sua schiena e stamattina ha visto il sole baciarne i contorni e illuminare le strisce arrossate, e allora ha posato la bocca su quelle linee parallele alla spina dorsale di Francesco. È così che lui e Lorenzo l’hanno svegliato: stringendolo, accarezzandolo, baciandolo come se non avessero mai preso l’aereo per tornare in Italia e tutto il mondo fosse ancora prostrato ai loro piedi. E dopo, Lorenzo ha taciuto sui marchi che suo fratello non ha avuto paura di grattare lungo le lentiggini di Francesco, lo hanno entrambi lasciato uscire dalla sua stanza ignaro di avere la prova della loro dedizione scritta addosso con l’inchiostro più eloquente. Perché forse sono ancora ubriachi del sogno che è stata Barcellona, perché forse Lorenzo sa che il suo tempo sta per scadere – Clarice lo aspetta e sua madre pretende che lui la raggiunga – e ha questa voglia che gli preme dentro le vene e gli scava nelle ossa di dire che Francesco è suo, suo e di Giuliano, e vuole mandare al diavolo tutto quello e tutti quelli che gli impongono di lasciarlo andare e che vorrebbero che Lorenzo ingoiasse i desideri egoisti che ha e li dimenticasse per sempre, e forse…

Forse è meglio così. C’è una moltitudine di cose che potrebbe andare male se Lorenzo dicesse a tutti quello che prova, se cedesse ancora alla voglia che ha di chiudere gli occhi con le braccia attorno al corpo di Francesco e il respiro di Giuliano contro il collo. Ma questo appartamento è un rifugio, è il luogo in cui Francesco è al sicuro. Forse è il luogo in cui anche Lorenzo e suo fratello possono vivere protetti ancora per un altro po’, prolungare di qualche giorno, qualche settimana, l’illusione soffice che questa perfezione spigolosa fatta di voglie e istinti che gli zittiscono la mente possa andare avanti. Possa esistere.

“Allora, il fondo dei rischi–”

“Ma non è possibile che una persona sola debba fare tutti questi calcoli!”

Francesco si pizzica la cima del naso tra le dita e sospira con il tono più paziente che gli sia possibile. Non serve a molto: il suo nervosismo è palpabile.

“Dipende dalla grandezza dell’impresa, e alla fine ci saranno comunque delle persone che dovranno mettere assieme i calcoli per avere un quadro generale e fare progetti a medio e lungo termine, sono tutti dati che–”

“L’importante è che li capisca Lorenzo, tanto è lui quello che si occuperà di tutto. Nel conto economico non c’è una voce per i soldi buttati in un’università che mi fa schifo?”

“ _Giuliano_.”

A Lorenzo viene da ridere. E lo fa, liberamente. Sorride e passa una mano distratta tra i capelli di suo fratello che continua a pungolare Francesco con domande sempre più inutili ed esasperanti.

Gli fa bene al cuore guardare loro due e vederli così, belli e uniti, con il sorriso negli occhi nonostante le poche ore di sonno, e la pace stretta tra i denti, anche se Francesco adesso sta sbuffando perché Giuliano sta solo fingendo di non capire, è tutto un gioco per attirare un altro poco la sua attenzione, per costringerlo a prolungare questi attimi in cui siedono a fianco, gamba contro gamba e la vicinanza della pelle che emana calore.

Giuliano e Francesco sono legati assieme da un filo fatto di polvere di stelle e filtri di sigarette, di cose astrali e triviali, e insieme riusciranno ad andare avanti, a vivere almeno loro due con l’amore sulla pelle mentre Lorenzo non ci sarà. Con le loro mani ruvide e le labbra bagnate di sudore, potrebbero essere felici anche mentre Lorenzo dovrà restare in disparte a guardare. E almeno vedendoli insieme, anche lui potrebbe essere felice. Anche lui potrebbe lasciarsi contagiare da quelle schegge di gioia, farsele bastare anche dopo aver conosciuto cosa significhi avere il tutto.

Anche se – _Dio_ – come gli brucia sulla lingua il sapore della rinuncia.

In fondo, sarebbe davvero così terribile continuare ad avere Francesco _e_ Clarice? Basterebbe cercare di essere più attenti, forse, imparare a nascondere meglio i segni, insegnare a Francesco la cautela. Giuliano e Lorenzo ormai sono maestri in questo, quanto male può fare un solo segreto in più, un’altra cosa da consumare nel buio? Non sono forse le luci più grandi quelle che gettano le ombre più vaste? Si possono nascondere molte cose dietro i loro lembi scuri.

E Francesco può proiettare ombre perché sa essere luce. Quand’è con Lorenzo e con Giuliano, quando si spoglia del malumore e del dubbio di essere costantemente in errore, quando si lascia baciare anche in mezzo alla gente e dimentica per un momento che fino a ieri il suo mondo è stato brutto, Francesco può emanare luce, e a fianco a lui Lorenzo potrebbe persino pensare di restare nell’ombra e, non visto, permettersi di agire come vuole, di essere chi vuole. Con Francesco può essere egoista, e rubarlo alle mani di Novella ogni volta che può, può essere stanco e avere paura, perché Francesco non si aspetta nulla da lui, non ha costruito nessuna vita attorno ai traguardi che Lorenzo dovrà raggiungere.

E se a volte non si riconosce in questo egoismo, né nella vanità che lo ubriaca ogni volta che Francesco lo guarda con gli occhi appannati dal piacere, nel desiderio che Lorenzo prova talvolta di cedere il passo e abbandonarsi alle sue braccia senza preoccuparsi sempre del bene di tutti, forse non è poi così grave. Forse a volte può essere anche questo, può essere _solo_ questo.

La libertà di essere è più temibile di una droga.

Francesco tira una spallata a Giuliano e appoggia la fronte al tavolo della cucina. “Ci rinuncio. Come hai fatto a uscire da ragioneria in queste condizioni io non lo so.”

“Sono andato a letto con la prof di economia.”

“Non è vero.”

“Quanto sei pronto a scommettere?”

Francesco alza la testa per guardare Giuliano di sottecchi. “Non puoi averlo fatto sul serio, devi avere anche tu dei limiti.”

Giuliano continua a sorridere serafico, e se non fosse che Lorenzo vive con lui e l’ha visto chino sui libri fino alle due di notte intento a recuperare le insufficienze prima della maturità, anche le sue certezze inizierebbero a vacillare.

“Ti sta prendendo in giro, Francesco.”

“Eddai, Lorenzo, non fare l’infame!”

Francesco si lamenta: “Rimane ancora un mistero come Giuliano sia uscito da quella scuola con un diploma. Che vale quanto il _mio_ , tra l’altro.”

“È che io, a differenza tua, _piaccio_ alle persone. La quarta l’ho ripetuta solo perché i professori non erano pronti a lasciarmi andare.”

Giulia entra in cucina in tempo per sentire la sparata di Giuliano e scuote la testa ma è abbastanza saggia da trattenere ogni commento. Gira attorno al tavolo per recuperare un cartone di latte dal frigo, e quando si trova la schiena di Francesco davanti agli occhi, inarca così tanto le sopracciglia da minacciare l’attaccatura dei capelli. Lorenzo deve nascondere un sogghigno soddisfatto dietro le dita quando lei alza lo sguardo e fissa prima lui e poi Giuliano in un’interrogazione muta.

Lorenzo stringe solamente le spalle e continua a sorriderle mentre l’espressione di Giulia passa dallo sbalordimento a un sorrisetto di malizioso rispetto.

Forse Roma potrebbe essere una seconda Barcellona.

È quasi sul punto di allungare la mano verso la spalla di Giuliano quando un morso di lucidità lo azzanna dritto sul polso e lo ferma appena in tempo. Devia la propria mano verso Francesco, che trasalisce prima di rilassarsi sotto il calore familiare delle dita di Lorenzo.

Giulia è ancora lì che beve il suo latte, anche se sta facendo finta di niente. Ma intanto osserva, e Lorenzo sente un pugno di ansia colpirlo nel mezzo dello stomaco quando ricorda che ci sono dettagli che nessuno dovrà mai notare.

Non può esistere una seconda Barcellona.

“Francesco, forse è il caso che tu e Giuliano lasciate perdere per ora. Andiamo a farci un giro prima che piova.”

Francesco si passa una mano stanca sul viso e sospira: “Sì. Devo anche passare un momento in sede a portare dei documenti per il tirocinio.”

“Ah, allora lo fai?”

“Sì,” Francesco fa una smorfia scocciata e prende sigarette e accendino dalla tasca dei pantaloni. “Cerco di tenermi buono il professore per la richiesta di dottorato.”

“Credevo avessi scelto di fare il master.”

“Dipende da cosa ne pensa mio zio. Io preferirei fare il dottorato.”

Il campanello dell’appartamento suona, Francesco e Giulia fanno per muoversi, ma Lorenzo li precede: “Tranquilli, vado io. Francesco, tu mettiti su qualcosa intanto.”

*

Jacopo ripone le chiavi dell’auto nella tasca della giacca con un gesto nervoso, a metà tra l’ansia e la contentezza. Trovare un parcheggio a Roma è stata una battaglia, ma spera di aver scelto un posto abbastanza sicuro dove nessuno scellerato possa danneggiargli la carrozzeria con delle manovre maldestre.

Quando un mese fa ha cambiato auto, l’ha fatto con dei progetti in testa che non si concedeva da che sua moglie era viva. In questi anni ha lasciato che troppe cose – il lavoro, gli impegni, _i ricordi_ – gli portassero via la voglia di restare con l’unica famiglia che gli è rimasta, e forse è il caso di correre ai ripari prima che sia troppo tardi, approfittare dei dipendenti che si è scelto scrupolosamente negli anni e delegare più cose, tenersi il tempo per stare con Guglielmo e Francesco prima che gli scappino dalle mani, organizzare di nuovo i fine settimana al mare o in montagna o in qualche altro posto simile ai villaggi in cui lui e Maddalena portavano Francesco e Guglielmo quando erano ancora due ragazzini. E quindi gli serviva un’auto dove mettere le valigie, lo snowboard di Guglielmo, gli sci suoi e di Francesco, un’auto che corra anche sullo sterrato perché Jacopo ricorda alcune cascine in cui la sua vecchia Alfa aveva faticato ad arrivare.

Fino all’altro giorno, Jacopo pensava di avere tutto il tempo del mondo, che Francesco e Guglielmo ci sarebbero sempre stati, che sarebbero sempre tornati a casa a fine giornata, ma adesso si è reso conto di doversi affrettare, perché anche se presto lavoreranno entrambi alla banca con lui, anche se presto Francesco tornerà a Firenze e saranno di nuovo tutti e tre sotto lo stesso tetto, Jacopo non è più parte integrante delle vite dei suoi nipoti.

Si è dovuto arrendere alla realtà dei fatti la settimana scorsa, quando Guglielmo è andato da solo a riprendere Francesco all’aeroporto senza neanche chiedere a Jacopo se volesse andare con lui. Una volta lo avrebbe fatto. Una volta, se era Jacopo a partire in treno o in aereo, c’erano sempre sia Guglielmo che Francesco a venire a prenderlo e riportarlo a casa, anche se sarebbe bastato solo uno di loro. Invece stavolta i suoi nipoti hanno dato per scontato che Jacopo non avrebbe avuto tempo per loro, neanche per riaccompagnare Francesco a casa dopo dieci giorni in Spagna durante i quali non si sono mai sentiti.

E in effetti Jacopo il tempo non ce l’ha avuto. Per l’intera settimana in cui Francesco è stato a casa prima di tornare a Roma, Jacopo è andato a Milano, poi a Torino, quando è tornato a Firenze è rimasto in ufficio a controllare documenti senza badare all’orologio, e la domenica mattina è sceso in cucina convinto di avere finalmente un attimo di respiro per bere il caffè con entrambi i suoi nipoti e farsi raccontare qualcosa di Barcellona da Francesco, ma Guglielmo stava già riappoggiando le chiavi sul tavolo dopo aver portato suo fratello in stazione a prendere il treno per Roma.

Maddalena non avrebbe mai permesso una cosa del genere.

Maddalena era quella che se non vedeva Jacopo rientrare in casa entro le sette spaccate ogni sera, andava a riprenderlo in ufficio insieme a Francesco e Guglielmo e lo sgridava perché la famiglia non deve mai venire dopo il lavoro. Era lei che organizzava le loro settimane bianche, che aveva detto a Jacopo che avrebbero portato i ragazzi a Marsiglia e a Lione perché era giusto vedessero le città in cui Nicolosa era cresciuta prima di tornare in Italia, e Jacopo aveva imparato da lei quanto fosse importante conoscere i giri di amicizie dei loro nipoti, perché solo se conosci le persone con cui escono puoi dormire tranquillo la notte.

Jacopo non sa chi siano i compagni di università con cui Francesco è andato a Barcellona, non ricorda più i nomi degli amici di Guglielmo, neanche della ragazza che poi si è fidanzata con suo nipote Renato.

Di questo passo, vivere di nuovo insieme e poi lavorare con i suoi nipoti non basterà per essere una famiglia. E quindi è per questo che Jacopo si è preso la giornata libera e ha guidato fino a Roma, perché tra i due è Francesco quello che sarà più incline a perdonarlo per questi anni di distrazione – di _disinteresse_ – e il più felice di passare del tempo con lui: Guglielmo non è mai stato davvero contento di stare con Jacopo. Forse perché era più grande di Francesco quando Nicolosa e Antonio sono morti e il ricordo dei genitori era più forte del bisogno di avere una famiglia a cui legarsi. Forse perché Jacopo e Francesco sono semplicemente più simili di Jacopo e Guglielmo, e Francesco somiglia da impazzire ai figli che lui e Maddalena avrebbero potuto avere.

Ha pensato di fare una sorpresa a suo nipote. Sa che troverà Francesco a casa perché l’ha sentito dire a Guglielmo che di venerdì non ha lezione ma dovrà comunque passare quel giorno studiando per la tesi, e nei tempi in cui ancora Jacopo parlava con Francesco, suo nipote diceva sempre che preferisce studiare in appartamento invece che in biblioteca.

Jacopo è contento. Per una volta non sta pensando ad altro se non che può riabbracciare suo nipote, può camminare con lui, può passare l’intero pomeriggio a farsi raccontare come va lo studio e se c’è qualcuna che gli piace – in teoria sa che Francesco sta ancora ancora con la stessa ragazza con cui si vedeva alle superiori, ma lei adesso è distante e la carne è debole – dirgli che appena si laureerà, c’è già un posto pronto per lui in azienda prima di entrare anche nel giro della banca, che gli mancano quei cinque minuti di quiete la mattina in cui bevevano il caffè insieme prima di iniziare la giornata. Dovrebbe anche dire a Francesco di tornare più spesso a casa durante le feste, e che la prossima volta verrà Jacopo stesso a prenderlo, risparmiandogli il viaggio in treno. E se Francesco verrà più sovente a casa, anche Guglielmo resterà più volentieri.

Forse non è ancora tutto perduto con questa famiglia.

*

Aprire la porta agli ospiti è come dire attraverso un gesto, piccolo, innocuo, che si è padroni di casa. Che si conosce il posto, che ci si è stati spesso, che si sa dove siano riposti i bicchieri e lo zucchero. Che si è amici delle persone che abitano in quella casa.

Non si medita mai su sottintesi simili. Non ci si dà peso. Lorenzo non ci sta sicuramente pensando mentre apre la porta, il sorriso che ancora pende dalle labbra per una battuta tra Giulia e suo fratello, e davanti a sé trova un uomo da cui ha imparato molto presto a stare alla larga, per il bene sia di Francesco che di Giuliano.

Sente il sorriso sfumargli via dal viso così come evapora l’espressione allegra dell’uomo a cui ha aperto.

“Salve, signor Pazzi.”

“Dov’è mio nipote?”

Lorenzo ha sempre fatto caso alle parole e ai toni di voce, al modo in cui uno sguardo può tradire un’intenzione, ma non si è mai lasciato spaventare da una frase, tantomeno da una domanda. Eppure nel momento in cui lo zio di Francesco digrigna i denti e fa già un passo avanti per farlo spostare dalla soglia ed entrare in casa, Lorenzo sente un principio di panico irrigidirgli la mascella.

Perché la regola è sempre stata una, chiara e semplice, fin da principio: Jacopo non deve sapere che Francesco frequenta lui e Giuliano. Lorenzo ha provato più volte a dire a Francesco che è assurdo, che suo zio forse avrebbe capito se gli avessero parlato tranquillamente, ma ogni volta Francesco non ha voluto sentire ragioni, sembrava persino spaventato all’idea di spiegare a Jacopo che loro tre si conoscono, e quando sia Novella che Giuliano gli hanno detto che no, Lorenzo, fidati che _no_ , allora lui ha desistito.

Jacopo gli punta una mano in mezzo al petto e lo spinge via, e Lorenzo riesce appena a dire _“Aspetti!”_ che lo zio di Francesco si sta già guardando intorno e segue il suono delle risate di Francesco e Giulia al pari di un lupo che abbia individuato una preda. Lorenzo lo insegue.

In cucina, intravede Francesco che si arrotola le maniche della maglia fino ai gomiti, la sigaretta tenuta ferma tra le labbra mentre trattiene un secondo scroscio di risa.

Nel momento in cui Jacopo lo chiama, cala il silenzio.

“Francesco!”

Il primo a reagire è Giuliano: si alza di colpo dalla sedia e si para davanti a Francesco come se dovesse proteggerlo, mentre Francesco… Francesco è paralizzato, il viso cereo e rigido.

Ha paura. Francesco ha paura. Di suo zio.

Lorenzo si porta avanti, raggiunge suo fratello non appena riconosce la posa bassa delle sue spalle e lo sguardo serio di quando si sta preparando a sferrare un pugno, di quelli che ha imparato a tirare nei due anni in cui ha fatto boxe. Lorenzo gli afferra il polso e scuote impercettibilmente la testa prima che Giuliano possa combinare un disastro.

Jacopo alza la voce, punta il dito contro di loro. “Cosa ci fa qui questa gente?”

“Zio…”

“Hai portato dei Medici in casa mia!”

Ma no, questo non è casa sua. È casa di Francesco, di Francesco e dei suoi coinquilini, di Giulia che sta tremando come una foglia e si vede che vuole nascondersi e allo stesso tempo non ha il coraggio di andarsene e lasciarli soli con quest’uomo che grida e li accusa senza lasciarli parlare.

“Rispondimi, ragazzo!”

Lorenzo non riesce a sorridere quando prende la parola. Non riesce a essere conciliante e calmo quanto vorrebbe mentre si intromette e prova a spiegare: “Signor Pazzi, noi siamo amici di Francesco. Abbiamo pensato di venire a trovarlo e–”

“Amici? Amici?!” Jacopo ride, ed è un suono freddo e cattivo e _Dio, Francesco è veramente stato cresciuto da questa persona?_ “Certo, lo immagino perché a gente come voi interessi essere amici di mio nipote! Non siete mai stanchi di mettervi in mezzo agli affari della mia famiglia!”

Lorenzo sbatte gli occhi, frastornato. Può capire la diffidenza, può capire anche la rabbia perché Francesco ha voluto tenergli segreta un’amicizia, ma non concepisce tutto questo disprezzo che Jacopo trasuda e che lui e Giuliano non hanno fatto niente per meritare.

“No, a noi interessa solo–”

Giuliano gli dà una spallata che lo zittisce, e stavolta è suo fratello a scuotere la testa nonostante Lorenzo senta quanto Giuliano sia rigido e si stia trattenendo per non esplodere.

Francesco chiude gli occhi e appoggia la sigaretta sul bordo del tavolo con dita tremanti. “Zio, per favore, loro… Lorenzo e Giuliano sono davvero miei amici.” Riapre gli occhi per sostenere lo sguardo di Jacopo. “Non sono come pensi.”

“Sei uno stupido, Francesco.”

“No. No, non è vero, ascoltami, li conosco–”

Jacopo sbatte il pugno contro il tavolo e Francesco sobbalza e fa un passo indietro.

“Cosa pensi di sapere più di me? Io l’ho vista la loro famiglia passare gli anni a radere il suolo la nostra prima ancora che tu nascessi!”

“Sì, dopo che noi abbiamo ammazzato uno dei loro!”

Lorenzo sente Giuliano inspirare forte e raggela sul posto.

Questi sono discorsi che entrambi hanno sentito i nonni e i genitori fare oltre le porte chiuse dietro cui Giuliano, lui e Bianca si nascondevano per origliare perché niente era più interessante di quel che gli adulti solevano dirsi in segreto. Sono cose che loro non avrebbero mai dovuto conoscere ma che hanno risentito rimbalzare tra le pareti durante uno dei rari litigi tra i loro genitori.

_“Mio padre non avrebbe mai permesso che i suoi nipoti si mischiassero con i Pazzi!”_

_“Sono i figli di Nica e Antonio, Piero! Tuo padre lo sapeva che loro non c’entravano niente con la morte di Lorenzo.”_

_“Non sono stati Nica e Antonio a crescerli!”_

Sono cose da cui i loro genitori hanno voluto proteggerli, e per questo Lorenzo e Giuliano fingono di non sapere e non ne parlano.

Invece Francesco _sa_.

Andrea e Serena arrivano trafelati, attirati dalle urla, ma Francesco impallidisce ancora di più quando li vede.

“Francesco?”

“Ragazzi, tornate in camera.”

Serena si succhia le labbra. “State bene? Cosa sta succedendo qua?”

“Non sono affari che ti riguardano!” Jacopo si volta verso di lei con uno scatto furioso e Serena ammutolisce, terrorizzata e con gli occhi sgranati.

“Non prendertela con loro, è con me che ce l’hai!”

“Me la prendo con chiunque pensi di essere più furbo di me! Cosa pensavi di fare, di stare qui comodo a fare i fatti tuoi mentre io pago per farti studiare? Io metto i soldi per il tuo futuro e tu cosa fai? Perdi il tempo con la gente che vuole vederci rovinati!”

“Noi non siamo come voi!”

“Tu non sei nessuno finché non lo decido io!”

Francesco sobbalza e chiude gli occhi e Giuliano riesce a scansare Lorenzo con uno spintone abbastanza forte da farlo vacillare perché in questo momento Lorenzo si è dimenticato di dover trattenere suo fratello. L’unica cosa che è in grado di percepire è l’umiliazione statica sul volto di Francesco, e il cuore aumenta i battiti per la rabbia nel vederlo immobile e con lo sguardo basso, sconfitto.

Poi, succede tutto troppo in fretta per poter capire: nel momento stesso in cui Jacopo fa un passo avanti, Francesco arretra e stringe gli occhi, nasconde istintivamente il viso dietro la mano, e allora a Lorenzo va il sangue alla testa perché _adesso_ riconosce quella gestualità, quell’abitudine che ha Francesco di portarsi sempre le dita davanti al volto quando è preoccupato, quando è _spaventato_ , e improvvisamente capisce anche da dove venga e chi l’abbia causata.

Jacopo allunga la mano per afferrare il braccio di Francesco, gli sposta la mano dal viso con un gesto brusco, violento.

“Guardami negli occhi quando ti parlo!”

E Giuliano adesso è alle spalle di Jacopo e potrebbe colpirlo, ma Lorenzo è più veloce. Non ragiona, reagisce: vede la paura impressa su tutto il corpo di Francesco e sa solo che deve eliminarne la cagione. Scatta avanti e assale Jacopo con un pugno nel mezzo del plesso solare che lo manda indietro barcollando, dove Giuliano lo afferra e lo spinge all’angolo della stanza.

Jacopo si piega su stesso come un foglio di carta, porta la mano al petto e tossisce in cerca d’aria, il fiato completamente spezzato. Il tempo si tende nello spazio del suo rantolo, e quando rialza la testa, Lorenzo fa un altro passo per frapporsi tra lui e Francesco. Con la coda dell’occhio, nota suo fratello pararsi al suo fianco nella medesima posa combattiva.

Jacopo deglutisce a fatica. Si porta l’altra mano alla bocca per asciugare le labbra e poi la trascina lungo il petto. Lorenzo sente un presentimento freddo farsi strada dentro di lui e si rende conto solo allora di cosa ha fatto: non ha idea di quanta forza abbia messo in quel pugno, ma ora lo zio di Francesco è pallido e si sta stringendo ostinatamente i bordi della camicia tra le dita spesse come se temesse di potersi sfaldare dentro ai vestiti.

Gli ha fatto male. Lorenzo non l’ha semplicemente fermato: gli ha fatto male. _Voleva_ fargliene.

“Io ti denuncio. Io ti denuncio, questa è aggressione!”

Vorrebbe fargliene ancora.

Lorenzo sente le dita di Francesco contro la propria spalla che provano a smuoverlo, ma anche nella sua confusione lui non si sposta, si tiene saldo sulle gambe perché no, Francesco non si deve avvicinare a suo zio.

Fortunatamente, Andrea si fa avanti prima che uno qualsiasi di loro possa ribattere.

“Scusi, ma per come la vedo io, lei è entrato qui, ha urlato contro dei ragazzi che stavano solo studiando, poi contro la mia ragazza, e infine ha pure messo le mani addosso a suo nipote. Io penso sia meglio che se ne vada prima che i condomini qua davanti chiamino i carabinieri. O che lo faccia io perché, sa, sono parente stretto del padrone di casa, quindi è mio dovere occuparmi di una persona con istinti violenti che sta minacciando gli inquilini.”

Francesco geme dietro alle spalle di Giuliano e Lorenzo: “Andre, no, lascia stare.”

Andrea annuisce e stringe le spalle con finto fare noncurante. “Ah sì, sì, io lascio stare, ma se qualcuno qui non si calma e un domani uno in divisa mi dovesse fare domande, io dico quel che ho visto e sentito: un vecchio che ha cercato di menare suo nipote mentre dava ripetizioni a un ragazzino.”

Jacopo si guarda intorno. Ha ancora la mano stretta sul petto. Non dove Lorenzo l’ha colpito, ma più in alto, all’altezza del cuore.

Francesco una volta deve avergli detto che suo zio soffre di problemi cardiaci.

Lorenzo sente sempre più freddo. Non può abbassare lo sguardo finché Jacopo è qui, non può, ma gli sembra di avere il ferro fuso nelle mani, qualcosa che lo sta ustionando da dentro, che lo sta rovinando, e allora si sente fremere fino nell’animo perché _deve_ controllare di essere ancora umano, di essere ancora se stesso.

“Quando torni a casa facciamo i conti.”

Le dita di Francesco si afferrano alla spalla di Lorenzo con uno spasmo di terrore che gli fa ribaltare lo stomaco. Perché Francesco è un altro Giuliano, che non ha paura delle minacce, non ha paura delle parole grosse, non ha paura di niente. E invece adesso è rigido e zitto e Lorenzo non ha il coraggio di voltarsi e affrontare l’espressione che deve avere in volto.

Jacopo se ne va sbattendo la porta, e Lorenzo quasi si aspetta di sentire Francesco sobbalzare di nuovo, invece resta fermo, ancora paralizzato sul posto. Sono tutti gli altri che tirano un sospiro di sollievo, e Giuliano cerca addirittura di stemperare la tensione e si rivolge ad Andrea: “Scusa, chi è che sarebbe il ragazzino?”

“Sta’ zitto e incassa, Ciccio Bello.”

C’è una risata nervosa, da qualche parte. Un tentativo di sfogare i nervi. Le persone si muovono attorno a Lorenzo, qualcuno raggiunge Francesco alle sue spalle – Giulia, Giuliano, Andrea, tutti.

Lorenzo abbasso lo sguardo. Riesce solo a guardarsi le mani.

Ha picchiato un uomo. Perché se lo meritava. Quel disgraziato se lo meritava perché Francesco era spaventato ed era una paura spinale, istintiva, di quelle che non ti vengono dall’oggi al domani ma che hai imparato a provare dopo anni di dure lezioni. Anni a subire soprusi.

Lorenzo l’ha colpito e non se ne pente. Ha usato la violenza e non se ne pente.

Non può andare avanti così. Questo non è lui.


	2. Se vomito parole poi pulisco tutto (mi pento del peccato di ogni mio respiro)

Francesco si ferma davanti alla soglia di casa con il cuore in gola. Gli fa male la testa, gli fanno male le mani, gli fa male tutto il corpo. Appoggia la fronte al legno istoriato della porta e sospira forte prima di prendere coraggio e girare le chiavi nella serratura.

C’è silenzio. Dentro è tutto buio se non per la luce gialla e tenue che proviene dal salotto.

“Zio?” Francesco sussurra con qualcosa che non è né speranza né timore. È solo stanchezza.

Jacopo è seduto sul divano con un libro in mano. Appena alza gli occhi dalle pagine e nota lo stato di Francesco, abbandona il tomo su un cuscino e scatta in piedi.

“Francesco, cosa è successo?”

Gli alza il viso con una mano frettolosa e Francesco reprime un gemito di dolore quando le dita di suo zio passano su un punto della mascella che per qualche motivo brucia da impazzire. Forse si è spellato contro l’anello di Giuliano quando lui ha iniziato a rispondere ai pugni.

Jacopo non commenta, stringe le labbra e annuisce lentamente come se avesse già capito tutto, come se già sapesse con chi ha appena fatto a botte Francesco, e magari è davvero così perché certe volte suo zio riesce a capire con uno sguardo cosa Francesco stia pensando o cosa abbia combinato. Da bambino non riusciva mai a mentirgli su niente.

Invece Jacopo gli lascia andare il viso e si scusa a voce bassa: “Ascolta, mi dispiace per come ho reagito l’altra volta. Non… non mi aspettavo di trovare lì quei ragazzi.”

Francesco aggrotta le sopracciglia e distoglie lo sguardo. Non ha la forza di guardare suo zio negli occhi in questo momento, non mentre lui gli chiede perdono per qualcosa che… è stato tutto un errore di Francesco. Dall’inizio fino alla fine.

Jacopo fa una smorfia sofferta, come se stesse cercando di trattenere le parole ma queste volessero uscire comunque, anche contro la sua volontà: “Ma i Medici, Francesco. Non ti puoi fidare di loro. Ho giurato a tuo padre che mi sarei occupato di te e Guglielmo, e io… io vi devo proteggere. Mi sono arrabbiato perché ho pensato–”

“Avevi ragione. Avevi ragione su di loro. Non mi dovevo fare illusioni.”

Lo zio ingoia quel che stava per dirgli. Il silenzio si allunga e diventa una coperta di piombo addosso alle spalle di Francesco, lo spinge verso il basso finché suo zio non sussurra: “Mi dispiace, ragazzo.”

Jacopo allarga le braccia verso di lui e Francesco capisce che è un invito ad avvicinarsi, a farsi sostenere dall’uomo che l’ha cresciuto al posto del padre che l’ha visto nascere, ma non riesce a muoversi. Quando suo zio fa il passo avanti per lui e lo abbraccia, Francesco sente il peso della sua stretta incoraggiante come se lo stessero bloccando con delle catene. Ci prova a rilassarsi, a lasciarsi andare, a farsi confortare da quell’abbraccio, ma non ci riesce. Non ci riesce. Ogni momento in più in cui suo zio lo stringe è un secondo d’aria che non gli entra nei polmoni.

Quando Jacopo lo lascia andare e gli batte una mano consolatoria sulla spalla, l’accenno di un sorriso speranzoso sulle labbra, Francesco è capace di deglutire di nuovo, eppure il suo corpo immobile inizia a tremare inspiegabilmente, e Francesco vuole solo che suo zio si allontani per sempre e lo lasci stare.

“Cosa hanno fatto?”

Francesco scuote la testa e si morde l’interno delle guance. “Non importa. Mi sono fatto fregare, ma non succederà di nuovo.”

“No, non succederà. Sei un ragazzo sveglio, tu. Adesso vai a metterti un po’ di ghiaccio su quei lividi, ti si gonfieranno meno.”

“Sì, zio.” Francesco cerca di mandare giù il nodo che ha in gola e bisbiglia: “Mi dispiace.”

“L’importante è che tu abbia capito, Francesco.”

Sì. Sì, stavolta l’ha capito.

Francesco si trascina in cucina con i piedi stanchi, appoggiandosi persino ai mobili e ai muri quando sente che le forze, semplicemente, non ci sono più. Per essere lui quello che è uscito in piedi dalla collutazione, è anche troppo sfinito.

Si chiede per un momento come possa essere preso Giuliano.

Ma chi se ne frega. Va bene così. Francesco ha male ovunque perché Giuliano si è difeso e si è difeso bene, adesso sente il viso formicolare, gli bruciano le mani – lancia un’occhiata distratta ai palmi e si accorge di avere tre nocche sbucciate e le unghie sporche di sangue – ma è nella testa che c’è il vero caos, l’immagine degli occhi lucidi di Giuliano e il rumore di quel _guaito_ che ha emesso quando Francesco l’ha colpito alla schiena.

Se lo porterà sul cuscino quel suono, insieme alla nausea che ha provato appena ha saputo che Giuliano è andato a letto con Chiara, e il bisogno di urlare e fargli male perché Giuliano ha abbassato gli occhi e si è messo a _ridere_ quando Francesco gli ha chiesto spiegazioni. E quella risata che non c’entrava un cazzo, che non aveva senso, gli ha spento il cervello: Francesco non ha capito più niente e prima ancora di rendersene conto, Giuliano era per terra mentre lui lo prendeva a calci.

In cucina trova Guglielmo. Francesco prova a muoversi silenziosamente, a sperare che suo fratello sia troppo concentrato sul cellulare e si accorga di lui solo quando Francesco sarà di spalle e con il viso nascosto, ma Guglielmo si alza subito dalla sedia e gli corre incontro. “Cecco, che hai fatto?”

Francesco stringe le spalle e non risponde. Non saprebbe che dirgli.

_Ho rotto il naso al fratello della tua fidanzata._

_Per un attimo ho pensato di averlo ucciso quando è caduto, ma quando poi si è rialzato e ha continuato a ridere, ho ripreso a colpirlo finché non si è mosso più._

_Ho dato ragione a nostro zio_.

Francesco passa oltre suo fratello e apre il congelatore in cerca dei sacchetti con i cubetti di ghiaccio.

“Ehi, Cecco? Cecco, rispondimi!” Guglielmo gli appoggia una mano sulla spalla, e stavolta non fa male, il contatto non lo strozza come con Jacopo, ma Francesco si scansa lo stesso.

“Ho fatto a botte,” mormora piattamente.

“Sì, questo lo vedo. Cosa è successo?”

Francesco sospira. Cosa è successo. Troppo. Troppo è successo.

Francesco guarda per un momento verso il basso e poi alza gli occhi su suo fratello. “Fatti un favore, Gu: molla Bianca. So che pensi che lei ti ami, ma lasciala prima che ti faccia male. A quelli là non importa niente se non di loro stessi.”

Guglielmo lo fissa stralunato. Non comprende.

Certo che non comprende: Francesco se l’è tenuto stretto il suo segreto con Giuliano e Lorenzo, non li ha mai portati in questa casa – è stato solo Giuliano che ci si è infilato di straforo una volta e contro il volere di Francesco – non si è mai fatto vedere insieme a loro nemmeno da suo fratello perché la paura che Guglielmo capisse ma _non capisse_ è sempre stata feroce, immensa, soverchiante, e quindi Francesco ha fatto di tutto perché Guglielmo li credesse solo amici.

E ora Guglielmo non comprende. Non può comprendere.

Novella è a Venezia. Novella tra appena più di due mesi dovrà partire per quel tirocinio all’estero, lei che invece è la sola a poter capire.

Francesco sente il sapore del sangue nella bocca, la mascella che pulsa.

A quest’ora anche Giuliano sarà arrivato a casa. Probabilmente si sarà rintanato in camera di Bianca a farsi pulire la faccia prima che Lorenzo lo veda e lei lo starà convincendo a montare in auto e andare al Pronto Soccorso.

“Cecco?”

Francesco non si è mai sentito così solo.

*

I loro genitori dicono sempre che Bianca e Giuliano sono inquietanti, hanno la stessa forma di telepatia che – narra la leggenda metropolitana – è tipica dei gemelli. In famiglia ormai si sono abituati ai loro discorsi iniziati con due parole a voce e terminati con quindici smorfie diverse inintelligibili per chiunque ma chiarissime per lei e suo fratello, eppure di quando in quando il loro padre li guarda ancora con tanto d’occhi come se avesse per figli due alieni.

Bianca si è sempre affidata al suo sesto senso quando si tratta dei suoi fratelli, sia di Lorenzo che Giuliano – il legame che condivide con Lorenzo forse è meno plateale perché lei e il maggiore dei suoi fratelli sono troppo diversi per coincidere facilmente, senza scricchiolii, come capita invece con Giuliano, ma Lorenzo è sempre e comunque suo fratello e lei è sempre e comunque sua sorella – dunque quando si sveglia alle due di notte con la netta sensazione che Giuliano abbia bisogno di lei, Bianca indossa un maglione sopra al pigiama e sale di sopra a controllare se il suo fratellino sia in camera che dorme. Quando non lo trova, scende di sotto, si fa una tazza di tè caldo e stringe le mani attorno alla porcellana bianca per combattere il freddo, osserva la bustina in infusione colorare lentamente l’acqua.

Aspetta.

È quasi sul punto di dirsi che si è sbagliata e tornare a letto quando sente il rumore del portone di casa che viene aperto e qualcosa che cade a terra.

Giuliano di solito è sempre silenzioso quando rientra. L’ha imparato ancora a quattordici anni a non fare rumore cosicché i loro genitori non possano sapere per certo fin che ora è stato fuori.

Bianca si precipita in ingresso.

Fa in tempo a vedere Giuliano accasciarsi al suolo con la schiena appoggiata al muro. Suo fratello si tiene il fianco con una mano, e quando alza il viso Bianca raggela nel vederlo gonfio e sporco di sangue. Giuliano prova a fare una smorfia che inizialmente doveva forse essere un sorriso, Bianca lo capisce da quel scintillio che ha sempre suo fratello negli occhi quando vuole rassicurare tutti, ma ha la faccia troppo distrutta e finisce col tossire sangue che gli macchia il mento e la giacca.

“Cosa è successo?”

“Sono caduto,” Giuliano bisbiglia a denti stretti. Appoggia la testa alla parete, e la sua pelle è così pallida, così tirata, che sembra sia sul punto di svenire.

Bianca si inginocchia davanti a lui, il cuore in gola e il bisogno disperato di trovare un modo di aiutarlo. “Sui pugni di qualcuno?”

Gli appoggia una mano sulla spalla ma capisce di aver sbagliato perché Giuliano sussulta e serra gli occhi. “Anche.”

Bianca prende un sospiro profondo per calmarsi. Le mani le stanno tremando e sa che se dovesse sbattere le palpebre troppo in fretta inizierebbe a piangere.

“Aspettami qui, vado a prendere l’auto.”

Giuliano emette un lamento a occhi chiusi. “Lascia stare, voglio solo andare a dormire.”

La voce gli si incrina e si perde in un sospiro che si rompe appena prova a prendere un respiro più profondo, e stavolta Bianca non riesce ad arginare le sue lacrime preoccupate. Se le asciuga in fretta prima ancora che le scendano lungo le guance.

“No, io adesso ti porto al Pronto Soccorso.”

“Lascia stare. Ti prego, lascia stare.” Giuliano la supplica in sussurro esausto, e per quanto stia stringendo gli occhi per trattenersi, per quanto stia _vibrando_ nel tentativo di controllarsi, anche suo fratello scoppia a piangere. “Ti prego, lasciami stare.”

Bianca allunga le mani verso di lui ma ha paura, non sa dove toccarlo per non fargli male, esita con le dita a mezz’aria prima di adagiarsele in grembo. “Vado… vado a prendere l’auto. Non ti muovere.”

Giuliano cerca di ridere tra le lacrime. “Non ce la faccio neanche più a muovermi. Penso dormirò qui.”

Bianca non lo ascolta, si scapicolla per trovare le chiavi e la borsa e in qualche modo riesce a far alzare Giuliano dal pavimento freddo e a trascinarlo fin dentro all’auto, e lui la segue obbedientemente senza protestare se non quando gli stringe troppo il braccio. Non ci prova neanche più a scherzare, a dirle di non preoccuparsi.

Ha talmente tanto sangue addosso che le sembra persino di sentirne l’odore.

In auto, Bianca guida afferrandosi al volante così saldamente che le tremano le braccia. O forse è tutta lei che sta tremando, che non ha smesso di rabbrividire da che ha visto Giuliano rientrare e deve aggrapparsi con ogni sua forza e convinzione per non sbandare.

Ogni tanto lancia delle occhiate frettolose a Giuliano per controllare come stia. Suo fratello è immobile e zitto che potrebbe sembrare svenuto, ma Bianca lo sente rantolare di dolore ogni tre respiri, e anche se tiene gli occhi chiusi le lacrime silenziose continuano a rigargli il viso e tracciare scie salate lungo le guance.

“Giuliano, ti supplico, cos’è successo?”

Lui fa un verso amaro che somiglia a una risata. “Cosa doveva succedere? Io gliel’avevo detto a Lorenzo di fare attenzione.”

Bianca si aggrappa al volante con ancora più forza.

“Cosa c’entra Lorenzo? Che ha fatto?”

“Francesco. Quello stronzo ha imparato da suo zio ad attaccare quando gli fanno male.” Giuliano sospira e abbandona la testa contro il finestrino appannato. “L’avevo detto a Lorenzo di non fargli male, ma Lorenzo non ascolta mai.”

No, Lorenzo non ascolta mai nessuno se non se stesso, pensa sempre di sapere meglio di chiunque cosa sia giusto fare. Ha preso da nonno Cosimo in questo, e come con il nonno, solo la nonna riusciva ogni tanto a infilare una parola che riuscisse a far cambiare loro idea.

“Se è Lorenzo che ha fatto qualcosa, perché è con te che Francesco se l’è presa?”

Giuliano stringe le spalle. Ride, o almeno ci prova, poi ricomincia a tossire e si porta le mani al petto.

Per Bianca è sufficiente per capire. Non ha mai voluto sapere chiaramente cosa ci fosse tra Francesco e i suoi fratelli perché ha sempre ritenuto che non fossero affari suoi, ma ha sempre sospettato che dietro alle battute sconce di Giuliano – _“Io spero per te che Guglielmo sia più delicato di suo fratello perché è da una settimana che ho ‘sti graffi!”_ – ci fosse ben altro. Ma se adesso questo _altro_ è andato rotto, se Lorenzo l’ha incrinato come solo Lorenzo può fare, allora sa già che Giuliano deve aver fatto qualcosa di altrettanto grave, perché il più piccolo dei suoi fratelli è un estremista in ogni cosa che lo riguarda, non può vivere con le mezze misure: se Lorenzo ha crepato il vaso, Giuliano gli avrà tirato il calcio finale per mandare in mille pezzi quel che, forse, si poteva ancora aggiustare, perché per lui può essere solo tutto perfetto o tutto da buttare.

“Bianca?”

“Dimmi.”

“Guglielmo non è così, vero? Dimmi che non è così, perché se lo è allora non gli devi restare vicino. Se alza le mani su di te non mi importa quanto lo ami, io lo uccido.”

Bianca sente il cuore spezzarlesi dentro al petto.

 _Ecco_ cosa si è rotto.

“No, Guglielmo non è così, puoi stare tranquillo. Guglielmo è buono. È molto buono.”

“Francesco non è cattivo.”

“No, non è cattivo, ma buono è un’altra cosa.”

*

Sono le otto e mezza della mattina, Bianca e Lorenzo hanno aiutato Giuliano a stendersi a letto da nemmeno un quarto d’ora, e lei non riesce a riconoscere più neanche il rumore dei suoi stessi passi sul parquet di casa.

Giuliano ha il naso rotto, almeno una costola incrinata e lasciamo perdere cos’altro. Alle cinque del mattino il telefono di entrambi è squillato, mamma da una parte e babbo dall’altra. Hanno dovuto dire loro cosa fosse successo. Lorenzo e i loro genitori sono arrivati all’ospedale di corsa, e il babbo e la mamma hanno pregato Giuliano in tutti i modi di parlare con loro, gli hanno chiesto e domandato cosa mai fosse accaduto e: _“Giuliano, cosa hai fatto stavolta?”_

Lorenzo è stato diverso.

Lorenzo ha visto Giuliano e anche lui gli ha chiesto chi fosse stato – non ha domandato a Giuliano cosa avesse fatto. Anche se quando Giuliano si caccia nei guai la colpa è quasi sempre solo sua, Lorenzo non lo ha dato per scontato.

Giuliano non ha risposto nemmeno a lui, eppure allo stesso tempo _lo ha fatto_ perché ha mostrato un ghigno tirato e Lorenzo è sbiancato, è barcollato all’indietro come se avesse appena ricevuto uno schiaffo e da quel momento non ha più parlato. Si è seduto di fianco a Giuliano con lo sguardo vuoto e colpevole e si è rinchiuso in se stesso, la mano appoggiata sopra alle dita rovinate del loro fratellino.

Giuliano ha ascoltato inflessibilmente tutte le parole, tutti i rimproveri e la preoccupazione dei loro genitori con la mano stretta in quella di Lorenzo, ma quando Bianca ha visto gli occhi di suo fratello farsi di nuovo lucidi e la labbra pallide per quanto le stava mordendo forte, Bianca ha preso il padre per il braccio, la madre per un altro, e li ha convinti a tornare a casa e lasciare che fosse Lorenzo a occuparsi di Giuliano.

Bianca spera che sia bastato a dare a suo fratello – a _entrambi_ i suoi fratelli – il tempo di riprendersi.

Lei e mamma hanno trascorso le ultime due ore a calmare il babbo che vuole i nomi di chi ha conciato così suo figlio. Bianca è sicura che la mamma abbia fatto scivolare delle gocce di ansiolitico nel bicchiere d’acqua del babbo, e questo spiegherebbe perché sono riuscite a tranquillizzarlo abbastanza da farlo tornare a letto, ma a Bianca è servita un’altra mezz’ora per convincere anche la mamma ad andare a riposare invece che restare sveglia ad aspettare il ritorno di Lorenzo e Giuliano.

Adesso loro due avranno bisogno di stare da soli per un po’ per prendersi cura l’uno dell’altro e lei… lei ha bisogno di sentire Guglielmo.

Bianca si chiude la porta della camera alle spalle, ed è così stanca che il cellulare le scivola di mano due volte, ma alla fine si siede per terra, le gambe incrociate e la schiena contro la gamba del letto, e tira un sospiro di sollievo quando sente Guglielmo rispondere al terzo squillo.

“Pronto?”

Le basta ascoltare la sua voce per essere improvvisamente un po’ più felice, per sapere che le cose tra poco andranno meglio. È anche per questo che lo ama così tanto.

“Gu? Ti ho svegliato?”

“No. Devo ancora andare a dormire.”

Bianca sospira. Può immaginare cosa abbia tenuto sveglio Guglielmo finora. Dio, se Giuliano era in quelle condizioni, non osa immaginare come sia messo suo cognato.

“Come sta Francesco?”

“Come fai a sapere– ah.”

Già. _Ah._

“Giuliano è a pezzi,” Bianca gli rivela con la voce che ricomincia a tremare.

Non ha mai visto suo fratello così. Ma del resto Giuliano non ha mai voluto tutto quel bene a nessuno oltre a Lorenzo, lei e Sandro, e dunque Francesco… Francesco poteva essere qualcuno di speciale per suo fratello.

“Anche Cecco. Per un momento ho pensato stesse per mettersi a piangere e, fidati, lui _non piange_. Mi ha spaventato.”

“È preso davvero tanto male?”

Guglielmo sospira, la rassicura: “Non sembra avere niente di rotto. Do per scontato che Giuliano fosse troppo ubriaco per riuscire ad andarci davvero pesante.”

Bianca si porta il pugno chiuso davanti al naso e alla bocca perché Guglielmo non oda come il respiro le si sia mozzato in gola: Giuliano era fuori di sé già quando era uscito di casa, ed è rientrato che sembrava perso in quel mondo cupo in cui a volte si rintana quando Lorenzo non lo può vedere, ma non era ubriaco. Per niente.

Se Francesco è tornato a casa ancora in piedi è perché Giuliano non ha _voluto_ andarci pesante.

“Portalo in ospedale, non si sa mai.”

“Cecco ha paura degli ospedali. Ma tranquilla, finché non ci sono ossa rotte riesco a occuparmene io. L’ho lasciato mezz’ora fa che stava dormendo, tra un paio di ore andrò a ricontrollarlo.”

Bianca riesce solo a fare un verso di assenso che per fortuna Guglielmo recepisce senza problemi. Le fa venire voglia di piangere il fatto che Guglielmo sappia come prendersi cura di Francesco quando suo fratello sanguina ed è pieno di botte.

Un giorno dovranno riuscire a portare Francesco via di lì.

“Tieni Francesco al sicuro in casa. Giuliano non ha voluto dire ai nostri con chi si è picchiato, ma Lorenzo lo ha capito. Non mi fido di quel che potrebbe fare.”

Guglielmo ride, incredulo. “Sei sicura che stiamo parlando della stessa persona?”

“Gu, sono seria. Tuo fratello e il mio non sono molto diversi. Pensa a quello che Francesco farebbe se qualcuno se la prendesse con te, e ora pensa che abbiamo riportato a casa Giuliano dall’ospedale trenta minuti fa.”

Guglielmo non risponde subito, e quando lo fa il suo tono è grave: “Ho capito. Grazie.”

“Ti amo.”

“Ti amo anch’io. Ora cerca di dormire.”

Si salutano con un bacio sussurrato, con la promessa di vedersi il giorno dopo, rubando come al solito attimi che non hanno ma di cui hanno bisogno.

Bianca vorrebbe fare come le ha suggerito Guglielmo e mettersi sotto le coperte, ma non riesce a tranquillizzarsi. Non importa quanto tempo abbia appena passato a dire ai suoi genitori che Giuliano è al sicuro insieme a Lorenzo e che per domani starà bene, che non è nemmeno la prima volta che suo fratello fa a botte ed è sempre sopravvissuto. Lei l’ha visto crollare per terra e scoppiare in lacrime e adesso ha l’angoscia che le tormenta lo stomaco e le soffoca la gola.

La porta della camera di Giuliano è socchiusa. Bianca si infila dentro senza far rumore, anche lei abituata a non farsi sentire quando si aggira per casa. I suoi fratelli sono stesi assieme sul letto. Lorenzo dorme ma Giuliano è stranamente sveglio e si gira verso di lei.

“Ehi.”

“Ehi. Come ti senti?”

Nello sbuffo sarcastico di suo fratello ci sono almeno sette risposte diverse, da un _come vuoi che stia?_ canzonatorio, al _mi fa male anche pensare_ più melodrammatico. E poi, un po’ più nascosto, c’è anche un chiaro _se vai via posso tornare a piangere_.

Tuttavia l’unica cosa che dice, sussurrando per non disturbare Lorenzo, è: “Come sta quell’altro?”

Bianca deglutisce, sente la pena ostacolarle il respiro e pesarle con un sussurro sulla coscienza. “Come te.” Bianca si avvicina al letto per inginocchiarsi al fianco di Giuliano. Gli accarezza la fronte con le punte delle dita che tremano per il terrore di fargli male anche se lo sfiora così lieve da sentire a malapena il calore della sua pelle. “Forse anche peggio,” aggiunge in un bisbiglio.

“Devi chiamare Novella. Lui non lo farà mai ma ha bisogno di lei.”

“Dovresti chiamarla tu, Giuliano. Anzi, dovresti chiamare Francesco e parlargli. Dovete parlare tutti e due.”

Giuliano scuote la testa. “Io non li posso più chiamare adesso.”

“Ma si può sapere cosa è successo? Piccolo, sono i migliori amici che hai mai avuto, cos’hai fatto di così grave da non potergli più parlare?”

“Ho fatto come Lorenzo. Me ne sono fregato.”

Bianca trattiene il fiato e solleva la mano dalla fronte di suo fratello.

“C’entra qualcosa quella ragazza di Roma, vero? Quella che la mamma è andata a conoscere la volta scorsa. Prima che lei ne parlasse, tu e Lorenzo eravate diversi.”

Giuliano non risponde.

“Giuliano?”

“Sono stanco. Ho bisogno di dormire.”


End file.
